


Prompt: Long Distance Comfort

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [27]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Claustrophobia, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: This time it’s Rodney who’s stuck in a time dilation field.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: Long Distance Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 27\. Long Distance Comfort  
> Phone, text, Zoom, messaging, letters, other long distance communication. Being there for someone when you can’t be with them

Why was it, Rodney thought wearily, that when John gets sucked into a time dilation field there’s a whole village with food and water and beautiful, nearly ascended women, but when it’s Rodney who gets trapped in one it’s a single room in an Ancient lab with no food, no water and nothing resembling breasts to be seen.

Not that he’d want breasts.He used to want breasts but then John drawled his way into Rodney’s life and breasts don’t really hold his attention any more.Still, at least if John was here with him, he’d have something to do other than slowly starve to death. 

Rodney had already been in the room six hours.That was long enough for him to realise that the data in the lab was going to be the wet dreams of the anthropologists but that it held absolutely zero interest to him.It was also long enough for him to learn that, to maximise their research, the Ancient dickheads who worked here had set up a time dilation field so that they could cram a week’s worth of research into the equivalent of four Lantean hours .While this is something Rodney would have absolutely killed for when he was studying for his doctorates, it meant that time was moving 42 times faster for him than it was for his team which meant that he was stuck here for a while.

The first care package came through after Rodney had been in the room for approximately 26 hours.He ripped into the food first and drank an entire bottle of water in two mouthfuls.

Huh, 26 hours for him was...he was impressed it had taken them barely more than a half hour to realise what was happening.There was a note too.

 **Time’s moving 42 (heh) times faster in there.Be patient** (Rodney humphed, there was really no need for patient to be underlined five times). **Zelenka’s on it, we’ll have you out of there in no time.**

Rodney recognised John’s chicken scrawl and dug through the rest of the pack.There was enough food and water to last him a few days, a medical bag that he thankfully had no need of although he appreciated the inclusion of an epi pen and glucose tablets, and a yo-yo.

“Seriously?” he asked the empty room.

Another twelve hours later and Rodney had bruises on his knuckles as he worked on finessing his barrel rolls.

Another note flitted through the barrier.

**Zelenka’s found a note of where the power mechanism for the dilation field is.It’s on the other side of the planet.Yeah, sorry, buddy.Should take about an hour by jumper to get there. Hopefully an easy fix when they arrive.Hang in there.**

Rodney groaned.An hour.Even if turning the power off was the work of a few minutes, he was still looking at another two days in this room.

The walls seemed closer than they had a second ago and Rodney started to hyperventilate. 

Wide, open spaces.Clear, blue skies.

Another note drifted through.

**The field won’t let me come through.I need you to know I’ve tried.I wouldn’t leave you behind, Rodney.**

Rodney blew a shaky breath out, his grip tightening on the note, scrunching it slightly. He knew from the data he’d downloaded already that the dilation field surrounding the lab would only let one person in at a time but somehow, knowing that John had tried to come through was - -it made Rodney feel less alone.

Rodney took his jacket off to use for a pillow and curled up on the floor to sleep.

There was another note waiting for him when he woke up, along with a spoon and two containers of jello. 

**If you’re hurt in there I’m gonna kill you.I don’t think I understood how much this must have sucked for you when I was the one trapped.Don’t be hurt, ok?**

Rodney carefully folded the note and put it with the others. 

Funny, he was just thinking how about it from the other side.At least he knew his team were coming for him.John had - - it didn’t bear thinking about.

In the end, it took them the equivalent of 114 hours to get Rodney out.Less than 3 hours from their perspective and in those less than 3 hours, John had written him 30 notes.That was - - had he just been sitting there with a notepad the entire time?

“Rodney!”

John was the first one in the room when the field came down and Rodney’s eyes immediately went to the spiral notebook clutched in John’s hand.

John noticed him looking and flushed.“I had to do something,I know it’s - “

Rodney yanked him in for a hug, not caring that he probably stank after almost five days. If the way John’s arms immediately enfolded him meant anything, John didn’t care either.

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You did everything.”


End file.
